Talking to the Moon
by GeekyGenius
Summary: Why did Clay want to become an astronaut in the first place? Two-shot fic about a storytale that Clay's mother told him when he was little, and how sometimes fairy tales can come to life. The significance of the moon is revealed a bit too late for Clay. Can Apollo find comfort when everyone has gone? It seems like the moon is the only one still one his side. Alternate Ending added!
1. Clay Terran

**AN:**Just an idea for a fic I got from Bruno Mars' song 'Talking to the Moon'. You should listen to it if you haven't heard it before, it's a great song! Contains massive spoilers for DD.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney. If I did, Apollo wouldn't have lost Clay._

Everyone knew that Clay wanted to be an astronaut; it was a common fact at their school. But what no one – not even Apollo – knew, was why Clay wanted to be an astronaut so badly. Everyone had to get inspired by something.

_~Flashback~_

"_Clay! Come clean your teeth!"_

"_Okay mum…."_

_Clay smiled at his mother through the mirror. He always looked like he had rabies when he brushed his teeth, because his toothpaste always foamed up so much. No-one else ever looked like that, and Clay often wondered if he was cleaning his teeth correctly. They were finished quickly, and rinsed their mouths before Clay ran to his room, his mum following him._

_Clay's mum found him already tucked into bed when she got there, with a goofy smile on his face._

"_Can I hear the story again, mum?" Clay asked enthusiastically._

"_Sure" Clay's mother smiled at him warmly, before reaching for the handmade story book. She pulled open the blinds slightly, so that a sliver of moonlight could be seen in the room. Clay's face shone as he waited for his mum to start reading. Not that she needed to; he knew the story off by heart. As his mother turned the first page, his mother put on her story-telling voice, and began._

"_Once, in a time not-so-very-long-ago, there lived a happy family, with a mummy and a daddy and two beautiful children. They played together and had fun and got along very well. One day, the youngest child got very sick. The doctor said that she would have to go soon, and the family was very sad. The mummy cooked all her favourite meals for her, and her daddy played tag with her a lot too. Her older brother even made her some origami stars and cranes to try to make her happy. The little girl was very happy, and before she left, her mummy told her family that the little girl was leaving to a place just beyond the moon. She would stay at a star's house, and would shine bright to give hope to her family left on Earth. 'But how do we know which star she is on?' The boy asked his mummy, and his sister asked too. 'We can talk to her through the moon.' The mother replied, smiling and pointing at the moon. 'We can't hear her on Earth, but she will be able to hear us because of the alien technology that is at the star's house' their mother explained. The children gaped in awe at their mother, feeling better about the little girl leaving. Only a month later, the little girl finally left to her new home with the star. Every night, the boy would talk to her through the moon, until one night, when the moon was gone. 'It's alright.' His mother explained gently, 'The star aliens have to update the signal once a month; otherwise it will get rusty and not work anymore.' The boy smiled, and continued to talk to his younger sister whenever the moon was out. Even when the boy grew older, he would never forget to talk to the moon."_

_Clay smiled as his mum finished. His mum gave a smile back, and patted Clay on the head. She closed his blinds completely and made her way to his door._

"_It's time for bed now, mister." She told him as she turned off his light and shut his door. Clay fell asleep immediately, not noticing the sad smile his mother wore as she shut the door._

_A few years later, when Clay had begun school, Clay's mother passed away. Clay was devastated, and he couldn't control himself. Three days after her death, he found an old storybook that he had long forgotten. He sat down on the floor, carefully turning each page as he read the book. That night, Clay opened his blinds a crack to see the moon shining brightly in the sky. He looked down nervously as he began speaking._

"_Hello, Mum…."_

_The conversation lasted almost all night, and Clay woke up in the morning leaning on the windowsill. He felt better about his mother's passing, but he still was sad. He went back to school that day, and found himself staying back looking at the stars. He never would have thought that his mum would give him a friend to help him where she could no longer. But even though he had Apollo, Clay continued to secretly talk to the moon._

_~End Flashback ~_

Clay was in training for his first launch, which was scheduled to be within the next 2-3 years. Clay was becoming more fit each day, and he found himself getting more excited as the launch date drew closer. Apollo was always there to support him; to remind him that he really is fine, but it was his mum's silent encouragement that kept him going. She was the one who made him fall in love with the stars and the moon. He knew now that the stars were most likely not alien planets where dead people went, and that the moon might not be a giant communications device. But he continued to talk to the moon, just in case. Even if she wasn't a star, he was certain that his mother could hear him from somewhere.

_~ 2 Years in the future ~_

_It was a month from the launch, and Clay was informed about the phone call from the terrorist/spy/person. He was devastated about not going to the moon, but a small part of him understood. _

_At the launch, Clay was putting his grade 8 acting skills to the test as he tried not to let on to Starbuck that anything was wrong. It all went smoothly, up until they had to fake the escape. Clay began to whisper silently to himself as he walked through the entrance to the boarding lounge._

"_Maybe mum is really up there, protecting and watching me?" Clay spoke softly to himself, and a smile graced his face, before he felt a pain in his chest. The world went black, his last thought him finally joining his mum and of the pain he would cause Apollo. "I'm sor…" Clay half-said as he fell to the floor._

**AN:** I am planning on doing another chapter basing it on Clay sharing his story with Apollo. Thanks for reading!

Review question: What is your favourite constellation that you can see in the sky? Mine is the southern cross


	2. Apollo Justice

**AN: **Hey everyone! This chapter is about Apollo. Sorry for it being so late, I had planned to get this written earlier. Prepare for lots of flashbacks

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, Capcom does. If I did I would probably know how to speak Japanese fluently by now._

When Apollo first met Clay, he was glad to get a friend who understood what it was like to not have a mother. They understood when they would sometimes see the other randomly crying at night, and they would comfort each other on mother's day. Clay and Apollo became inseparable. They knew almost everything about each other.

Only a few months after Apollo and Clay had become friends, Apollo was at Clay's house. They were looking at different books Clay had in his room, though 90% of them were astronomy books. Apollo found a book with a weirder title than the other books in Clay's bookshelf, and pulled the book out to investigate. He ran his finger over the cover. It was obviously a handmade book, and a very well-made one at that. He took in the name, 'Talking to the Moon', before gently opening the cover to the first page. Clay noticed Apollo had gone quiet and looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Talking to the Moon…." Clay whispered quietly.

"Argh! Clay!" Apollo jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, 'Polo." Clay apologized. "Why don't we read this book together? My mum made it for me. She used to read it to me every night."

"Yeah, lets." Apollo was glad that his friend wanted to share something about his mum with Apollo, and readily agreed to read the story together.

Fifteen minutes later, Apollo looked at Clay. Both boys had tears in their eyes, but neither said anything. They didn't have to say anything to know what the other was thinking and feeling. The story had brought out emotions that had been buried deep within them, revealing their weakest moments. Clay and Apollo had an unwavering trust in one another since then.

That day after Apollo had gone back to the orphanage, he sat alone in his room looking up at the full moon. He knew it was just a fairy tale, but maybe they would be able to hear him. Apollo talked to his parents, asking them all the questions he had wanted to ask them. He went to bed crying softly, but feeling slightly better than he had before.

Apollo was sitting on the top of a hill, not looking at the sunset. He was staring out at the expanse of darkness opposite the sunset, waiting for the stars to reveal themselves. As he waited for night to fall, Apollo reflected on his memories with Clay.

_~Flashback~_

_Apollo and Clay were riding their bikes, when Clay suddenly turns._

"_Follow me 'Polo! I want to show you something cool!"_

"_Clay!? Wait up!" Apollo called as he sprinted on his bike after Clay._

_It was late sunset when Clay stopped his bike, confirming that he and Apollo had reached their destination. They were on a small hill, away from the city lights. The two pre-teen boys dumped their bikes on the grass and climbed to the top of the hill. Apollo noticed that the trees were cleared to make a path through the forest and around the hill. He glanced nervously at Clay, who looked excited. Clay lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky. Apollo proceeded to copy his friend, staring up at the night sky. _

_As the last of the sunset disappeared behind the horizon, the two friends stared at the sky. One by one, stars came into view, twinkling brightly. The moon, too, finally appeared in the sky, shining on Apollo and Clay's face. They stared in awe at the sight before them; it was truly magnificent. Suddenly, Clay broke the silence._

"_It's so amazing, isn't it?" Clay spoke softly, awe evident in his voice._

"_Yeah." Apollo admitted._

"_Whenever I feel down, I come here. It's nice to watch the stars and see the moon. It makes everything you have to deal with seem so small in comparison." Clay laughed, "And it reminds me that no matter how terrible I think my life is, there is always something better and brighter waiting just around the corner." Clay finished, and continued to look up at the night sky with wonder._

_Apollo pondered Clay's words as he stared at the dark sky, completely entranced. They stayed there for an hour, just talking and observing the sky. Finally, Clay called out to Apollo that it was time to be going. They walked their bikes to Clay's house, which happened to be only a few streets away. Apollo and Clay set out their sleeping bags in the living room, it was their first sleepover. As soon as they had finished, Clay enthusiastically ran over to the DVD player and put in a disk. _

"_What are we watching?" Apollo asked Clay._

"_Only the best show ever!" Clay spoke excitedly, "Hey, can you go press the green button on the popcorn machine, everything else should be set up."_

"_Okay…" Apollo replied before going over to the popcorn machine. As the popcorn began popping, he heard the theme song for the TV show start. It sounded really cool and other-worldly, and had an air of mystery and adventure to it. Apollo couldn't take it anymore as he rushed to see what was showing on the TV screen. He was greeted by a selection screen to a show called 'Doctor Who'. _

"_Oh, Apollo! You're going to love this TV show! It's a sci-fi show that can teach you more about history than history class does…."_

_~End Flashback~_

Apollo smiled to himself at the memory. Clay had told him some advice that he still held close to his heart, and introduced him to his favourite TV show… not that he would let Trucy ever know. Who knows how she could tease him if she knew he liked Doctor Who? He almost let it slip once, and that was scary. Apollo repositioned himself on the soft grass from a sitting position to a laying down position. He stared at the vast expanse that was the night sky above him, feeling like the Doctor as he went back through time and through his memories. The sky was slowly fading to black as he was drawn into a more recent memory.

_~Flashback~_

_It was Apollo's 15__th__ Birthday, and Clay had invited Apollo over to his house. He hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary. He had almost forgotten it was his birthday – he never bothered to remember it as no-one celebrated it with him anyhow. _

_Clay somehow seemed to sense his mate's darkened mood as he grabbed him by the hand and began running the short distance to his house. Clay smiled back at Apollo as Apollo suddenly let go of Clay's hand and began to race him. _

"_We're home!" The boys called out to Clay's father. Apollo wasn't treated like a guest anymore – he practically lived with Clay and his father. _

"_Apollo! Clay!" Clay's dad was a kind fellow, who thought of Apollo as a second son. He loved both Clay and Apollo to the moon and back. He was also an excellent cook, and at this moment, an unknown heavenly scent could be smelt from the kitchen._

_Clay grabbed something from beside the door, and Apollo soon found himself blindfolded. Despite his spluttering protests, Apollo was lead to the kitchen. The delicious scent was right in front of him, and he involuntary licked his lips. The unexpected brightness blinded him for a moment as he took in his surroundings. Clay and his father began singing happy birthday to him, and Apollo's eyes lit up as he saw a red velvet cake shaped as his bracelet in front of him. He gaped in awe; completely overcome with joy. _

_As Clay and his father finished singing, they clapped for him 15 times, and one more to grow, and Apollo blew out the lit candles. A goofy grin spread across his face as he was pulled into a hug with Clay and his dad. After only a short moment, they released, eager to eat the cake. With a slice in hand, they all made their way to the couch where they would watch a Sherlock Marathon, seeing as season 4 had just been released. Apollo stayed overnight, and was given two amazing presents to take home with him in the morning; a portable DVD player, and the entire 5__th__ season of Doctor Who. _

_Later that night, as Apollo lay down to rest, he saw the full moon shining through his bedroom window. He turned to face the moonlight streaming through the window, and thought carefully about how he should tell his parents about today._

'_It finally happened, mum, dad. I had my first birthday party. It was the best thing ever. I guess even orphans can have fun with friends sometimes. It feels great to be wanted.' Apollo whispered to the moon, feeling more loved than he ever had before._

_~End Flashback~_

Apollo didn't know his actual birthdate, so he got to choose his own. 'February 19th' he had answered when asked when his birthday was. He didn't know why he said that, but it stuck. Not many people knew that it wasn't Apollo's true birthday; Clay and his dad being exceptions, of course. Now, no-one left knew the truth. Even Mr Gavin had been taken away from him – it was still hard for Apollo to believe that someone who had been so kind to him could turn heartless.

_~Flashback~_

_Apollo had just finished high school alongside his best friend Clay Terran. They had both got scholarships to train for their dreams – Apollo was being sponsored and taken in by a defence attorney by the name of Kristoph Gavin, and Clay by an astronaut called Solomon Starbuck. Apollo had expected Clay to be accepted into the GYAXA space centre immediately; they practically lived there already with how many times Clay would drag Apollo to visit. Apollo's scholarship, however, was more of a surprise. _

_Kristoph Gavin had known Apollo and Clay for a few years already, and he helped to keep Apollo's dream alive whenever he began to worry about how he would pay for law school and an apartment once he left high school and was gently forced out of the orphanage. Kristoph was more of a father-figure to Apollo, always there for him when he fell. He would often take both Apollo and Clay out for a treat at a café, or to a theme park. Kristoph cared for Apollo like his own son, and was wounded to know that he wasn't Apollo's idol. No, it was another lawyer –Phoenix Wright – and Kristoph was jealous. Not that he would ever let Apollo know. He couldn't bear to make Apollo feel bad or guilty about his jealousy._

_Kristoph had promised Apollo that he would find a way for him to become a lawyer. He never told Apollo any details, just announced the day before his graduation if he wanted to pursue his dream Kristoph would pay for his education and take him on as an apprentice as soon as he graduated. Apollo was to have his own room in Kristoph's house, and all of his, although few, belongings moved to Kristoph's house as soon as possible. _

_The house of the Gavin's was more suited to the description of a 'mansion' to a mere 'house'. Apollo and Clay just gaped at where Apollo would be residing. They hurriedly followed Mr Gavin up the walk to the front door. They were led on a brisk tour of the house before being led to Apollo's 'room' on the second floor. Well, it was more than just a room. Apollo had an on suite, a bedroom/study, and a mini lounge room consisting of; a small two-seater couch, a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf, an old fashioned rocking chair and a beautiful red-wood piano in the corner of the room. _

"_I heard that you played the piano, Apollo, and, seeing as neither I, nor my absent brother, have a use for it, you may as well use it when you want to relax." Mr Gavin spoke, breaking the boy's awed silence._

"_Thank you so much, Mr Gavin!" Apollo grinned – a true smile, both Clay and Kristoph noted – walking over to the piano._

_He gently ran his hand along the top of the piano, sending a cloud of dust into the air and bringing out the beauty of the red wood. Apollo then tentatively pulled out the dusty, but well taken care of seat and lifted the lid, revealing the keys which were still as bright and dark as the moon to the blackness of the sky. He sat down, Clay and Mr Gavin watching him like curious cats, hovering his hands over the starting positions of a song he remembered from long ago. He turned his head to Mr Gavin, as if asking permission, receiving a nod of his head in confirmation._

_Apollo closed his eyes as his fingers remembered the dance they had played so many times before, letting the music completely absorb his attention. The familiar tune brought him a peace and security he so rarely had. His body moved along slightly, swaying with the music. As the song came to an end, Clay and Mr Gavin bursting into applause, Mr Gavin more calmly than the enthusiastic Clay beside him. Apollo blushed bright red as he had almost completely forgotten about his audience. He almost tripped over the seat as he got up, his embarrassment causing him to be clumsy. _

_His belongings were placed in his bedroom, and Clay was soon on his way, leaving only Mr Gavin and Apollo. Apollo was taken on a more detailed tour of the house, constantly being reminded that this was his home now, so he should treat it like one. The tour finished around 7pm, and upon realising the time, Mr Gavin suggested watching a movie. Apollo volunteered to make hot chocolates, heading into the kitchen. Mr Gavin smiled to himself as he picked out a comedy that he quite enjoyed. He placed it into the CD player, and settled on the couch just as Apollo came into the room, also bringing a bowl of popcorn. Together they celebrated Apollo's graduated, chatting pleasantly and having movie marathons. _

_Apollo wasn't aware of when he fell asleep, nor when or how he got back to his room on the second floor. He pondered for a moment, coming to the conclusion that Mr Gavin must have carried him to his room after he fell asleep. Apollo stretched, feeling slightly awkward as he quickly texted Clay about his first night at Mr Gavin's house, before heading down stairs to make omelettes for breakfast._

_~End Flashback~_

The sky was now completely dark, and the stars lit up the area around Apollo brighter than they did in the heart of the city. Apollo began to point out the constellations Clay had shown him numerous times. He sighed, trying to stay on happy memories. It had been not even a week since Clay had been murdered, and Mr Gavin had been executed almost two weeks ago today. Apollo had received his house according to his will, and he had moved in. That was the reason he had come to this hill again, as it was too far to ride to from the Wright Anything Agency.

Clay had been the one to help him over Mr Gavin's death. He knew it was going to happen, but that didn't lessen the pain. He knew that Clay had to have been hurting too, but he had stayed strong for Apollo. Now, with Clay gone, he had no-one to help him. Despite his efforts to stay on positive memories, reality came in like a train at full speed, hitting him like a ton of bricks. The silence had never been this consuming, so lonely. Even before Apollo met Clay, he had the hope that maybe he would be adopted.

It was unfair. Why them? Why now? Everyone who came into contact with Apollo seemed to have something terrible happen to them. It all started with his parents. He had overheard Mrs Blue talking about how his dad had died, leaving his teenage mother the only option to give him up, when she was talking to a potential foster family. Soon after that there was that case where Apollo's 'little brother' at the orphanage was pushed out of the third-story window while Apollo had left him alone for five minutes to go downstairs. Then Clay's mother died, Phoenix Wright was disbarred, Mr Gavin thrown in jail and later executed, then his best friend murdered.

Apollo stared at the blackness in the middle of the stars, remembering all the encouraging words Clay had told him. He just yelled at them to shut up and go away, he wanted to sulk. There was no 'glass half-full' explanation. Not this time. Tears ran down Apollo's face, staining his cheeks. He was completely alone, both literally and figuratively. All his emotions rushed out, leaving Apollo empty and in a pool of despair.

He was a mess, but he didn't care. No one would see him like this. Apollo reached for the nearest thing and threw it at a random tree. He didn't notice what he threw, and he couldn't care less. He sat up, the trees seemingly closing in on him, taunting him. His knees were subconsciously brought to his chest, and the full realisation hit him. He was in a forest, in the middle of nowhere, and he was alone. Not a soul alive knew where he was, and he was alone.

All he had to go back to was an empty house, and all of Mr Gavin's belongings, and some of Clay's long forgotten from past sleepovers, would only remind him of more memories. He didn't know what to do or how to go on. And for the first time in a long while, Apollo lost all hope, with nothing there to help him get it back.

Thinking was dangerous. Every thought that went through his mind, even if it started out hopeful, were full of despair.

'_Why Clay? Why Mr Gavin? Why not me?'_

'_Why wasn't it me?' _

'_It should have been me. They have so many people that love them and would miss them, they have families. It should have been me.'_

Apollo put his hands over his ears to try and stop himself from listening to his thoughts. Of course, this didn't work. He had trapped himself into a black hole, Apollo felt like he was falling, falling, falling….. unable to escape.

A single voice reached him from the bottomless pit he was falling into. The voice sounded suspiciously like Clay, so Apollo turned his head better towards the voice to try and listen to it.

'_At least say goodbye… I wish I could have…'_

Apollo then awoke from his nightmare on the hill. His thoughts that he had been trapped in had been destroyed, for now, at least. Clay had saved, even from beyond, but Apollo knew things could and would never be the same again. It was pitch black, but Apollo still rode his bike home, knowing the way that he barely relied on the small light attached to the handle bars.

'_I need to at least say goodbye….'_

He rode on, the moon smiling sadly down on him, two sad faces having seen the whole thing.

Apollo arrived as he usually did at the Wright Anything Agency, early and in his perfectly ironed suit, his hair styled in its usual 'devil horns' fashion. Trucy was o-where to be seen, which was strange, as it was early on a weekday morning. Usually the Wrights would be having breakfast about now. Apollo walked over to join Mr Wright at the make-shift dining room table, grabbing a piece of toast that was sitting on the bench.

"Where's Trucy?" Apollo enquired between mouthfuls.

"She had to be at school early this morning to set up her magic tricks for the school talent show." Phoenix replied, not looking up from his newspaper to bothering to wait until he finished his mouthful of toast to speak.

'_Darn, I had wanted to say goodbye to her…. She was like a sister to me…'_

"Is anything wrong Apollo? Usually you're celebrating that you get a break from Trucy's tricks." Phoenix smirked at Apollo, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, nothing Mr Wright." Apollo deadpanned.

Something was wrong. Phoenix could tell. He would have been able to tell even if the magatama hadn't shown the 5 black psyche-locks over Apollo's heart.

'Apollo….' Phoenix cried out to him in his heart. He wished he could help Apollo so much; he had a rough idea what had caused the psyche-locks. But that didn't matter. Even though he had an idea of the problem, there was absolutely nothing he could do to help. And that is perhaps what scared Phoenix the most.

Apollo knew Phoenix didn't believe him. He didn't need his powers of perception to see his worry clearly written across his face. Apollo didn't want Phoenix worrying about him; he didn't want him to care. It only made things worse. Why now, did he choose to be worried about Apollo? Why now did he choose to be nice? Why did it have to be now that his idol finally cared about him? It would have been better if he hadn't come to say goodbye.

Going through with his chosen façade, he held back an annoyed sigh and stood up from where he sat at the table.

"I am going for a quick walk. Tell Athena if she asks where I am." With that, Apollo briskly walked out the door, not looking back, Phoenix trying to reach out to him, missing by mere millimetres.

'_Apollo…' _Phoenix's soft and pleading voice barely registered in Apollo's mind, ignoring his pleas as he had already decided his fate.

Athena had just missed Apollo exiting the agency. Phoenix somehow managed to keep her unaware of what had happened just a moment ago in the office. He acted busy, but was really worried out of his mind. He didn't know what to do, how to turn this around. He felt for the first time that maybe everything wouldn't end alright. In his well-hidden desperation, Phoenix somehow ended up on the phone to Edgeworth. He excused himself and went into his bedroom to talk in private.

"_Wright?" _

"Edgeworth."

"_This had better be important."_

"It is. Apollo…" The rare seriousness in his voice and _that_ name, made Miles Edgeworth straighten up in his seat and listen.

"…_."_

"He was obviously struggling internally. I think the truth of everything finally hit him." Phoenix's voice had an air of sadness to it, and of desperation.

"_I see… You don't think…?" Edgeworth replied, still sounding calm as-per-usual, but Phoenix could tell he was worried. It needn't be said what they thought Apollo could be planning._

"I think that is a very real possibility at the moment."

"_Where was he heading?"_

"He only said he was going for a walk. He left no more than 3 minutes ago. Please, Edgeworth…."

"_I know. I will do what I can, Wright." _

*beep*

Wright shut his phone, throwing it at the pile of pillows across the room. He would have broken down right there if he hadn't of remembered the advice that a wise person had given him such a long time ago….

'_A lawyer never cries until it's all over.'_

'_A lawyer never cries until it's all over.'_

Apollo knew that saying off by heart by now. He had found a part of the park where no-one went, and he let himself cry again. Because it was all over. There was nothing left. His hope had died along with Clay.

That was how Miles Edgeworth found Apollo, in a secluded part of the park that few even knew existed. Edgeworth was slightly shocked to see the person he knew to be the strong and brave Apollo Justice completely wrecked, looking so lost. Miles was scared. He recognised that face, the look, what he was feeling. After all, he had gone through something similar. And what he had thought of doing… he shuddered at his memories. He had to save Apollo. He couldn't let someone else suffer like he did.

Miles briskly walked over to Apollo and sat down beside him. He gingerly placed his arms around Apollo, and spoke to him softly. After a good 30 minutes, Apollo looked up at Miles. Deciding that he was trust worthy, considering Apollo knew what Miles had gone through, he began his tale.

For a long while during his tale, Miles felt helpless. He doubted that he would actually be able to help Apollo at all. He had gone through so much more, and all alone. Edgeworth was so surprised; he almost didn't catch what Apollo said to him afterwards.

"Please, Miles- I mean Mr Edgeworth, pass on my sincerest apologies and my goodbyes to everyone. And…"

"…."

"Tell them that it's not their fault."

"A-A-Apollo!" Miles got up and reached for the younger man's arm, surprised that he had gotten up so quickly.

He missed, and he watched Apollo fade in the distance, just beyond his reach.

'_I've failed. I'm sorry, Wright. I failed you, and at a cost much higher than most.' Miles Edgeworth then walked the other direction, sending a quick text to Wright. _

He walked with his head down to his red sports car, sitting down in the driver's seat and closing the door behind him. Ignoring the tears that were threatening to flood his face at any moment, he quickly put his keys in the ignition and drove home. He wouldn't be able to complete any work today.

Miles had spent a lot of time with the young attorney, and they had actually become great friends. They had a lot in common, including their background and their interests. The outcome of his last chance to save his friend left Miles stunned and broken. He recalled what Apollo had said to him right at the end. He went back to formalities. He knew that Apollo was trying to distance himself, trying to lessen the pain that he would no doubt experience.

Miles didn't tell anyone that Apollo had gone back to formalities, or what that meant. He went straight to his bedroom when he arrived at his house, threw himself face first on his bed, and screamed into his pillow. He let his screams turn into muffled sobs, as he let himself cry for the first time since _then._

He had failed. Apollo was gone. And Miles didn't even say goodbye.

Apollo wasn't heard of for the next week. Everyone on the police force, the whole Prosecutor's office, and the Wright Anything Agency employees were on the lookout for Apollo, and as each day passed, they got more frantic and worried.

Ever-positive Maya and Pearls had come to help, trying to keep spirits alive by saying 'No news is good news!' The media was kept at bay for the moment, all thanks to Lotta. Everyone was working together to try and find the adorable, dorky, awkward attorney, but to no avail.

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and almost all hope was lost. Only one remained hopeful; another still in denial. Phoenix Wright would never stop looking. Not until they found a note, some traces of what happened, him alive under an alias, or his…. He refused to think negatively. It can't have ended this way.

Miles Edgeworth was in denial. Apollo couldn't have just gone, not like that. The Apollo he knew was different. Stronger. Braver. And alive. He had somehow managed to keep his work separate from his pain and sadness. He wouldn't find closure until he saw a note, his…. _body,_ or some evidence to what happened. He had almost asked Maya to channel him once, but he was afraid of the results.

'_He was my friend! How could this have happened? How could I have let this happen? Why did it have to happen to him?'_

'_Why not me?'_

_Apollo felt a pang of regret, Miles didn't deserve this, but he had no choice. He couldn't cope, not alone. No-one really knew how he felt. He had hoped that Miles would be able to comfort him, but even he hadn't gone through as much he had. As soon as Apollo realised that, it was all over. A small part of him had wanted to be saved, but it was a lost cause now. _

'_Wait for me, Clay. I will be joining you soon.' _

_Apollo took one last look at black night sky surrounding him. He was in Sydney on top of the harbour bridge. Clay had always wanted to go to Australia and see the Southern Cross constellation. Apollo wanted to at least be able to tell Clay what it looked like when he was reunited. _

'_It's beautiful.'_

_A sad smile crossed Apollo's face, before he quickly apologized to everyone he knew. Especially Miles, Mr Wright and Trucy. Hopefully they would be able to move on. They were doing just fine on their own before he came._

'_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'_

_With a last glance upwards, Apollo spoke to the moon. _

'_Hey mum; dad. I finally will get to meet you.' He smiled sadly._

_He began to fall, and time went so slowly._

'_Goodbye….'_

A year after Apollo's disappearance, his body was found in the Sydney harbour. It was assumed he had jumped of the bridge. Miles looked sadly at the bracelet on his wrist at the news. He had found it in the mail along with a note from Apollo a few days after his disappearance. He had worn it secretly ever since, refusing to forget the attorney.

A few days after Miles had finally got closure; he took off Apollo's bracelet, and took it to his make-shift grave. They had had a funeral for him a day ago, with almost all members of law enforcement in attendance, to say their final farewell. Miles walked to the small graveyard where Apollo lay beside Clay.

'I finally know what happened now.' Miles whispered to the stone slab, running his hand along the top.

'I guess you would like this back, right?' Miles slid the precious bracelet of his arm, placing it in a small hole in between Apollo and Clay's graves.

'Goodbye, Apollo. I-I will miss you.' Miles turned sharply, staying with his back to Apollo's grave for a long time.

'I'm sorry I failed you.' Miles spoke harshly, walking away quickly, leaving the tears he had cried to soak the ground of Apollo's grave.

'_No, it was my fault.' A voice whispered from the moon high in the sky._

Shooting stars rained down around Miles as he walked home. He couldn't help but stare at them, noticing that they seemed to be coming out from the moon, looking almost as if the moon was crying. He soon turned and continued home, ready to continue on with his life. But he would never forget Apollo. He wouldn't allow it.

**The End**

**AN: **Please don't kill me! Apollo is my favourite character, and I am already screaming at myself for killing him. Sorry. I didn't originally intend for this story to end this way, or for it to be this long! I might post a happy ending in a few weeks if you would like. Thank you for reading ^~^

Question for the review: Do you want an alternate happy posted also?


	3. Alternate Ending

**AN:** Hello! I decided to attempt to write a happy ending ^~^ I hope this makes up for last chapter; I spent about 3 days internally screaming at myself after I published it for killing my favourite character. Sorry if Edgeworth is a bit OOC, I tried my best, but it was a desperate situation and even Edgeworth acts unpredictably for his friends ((cough, cough, Bridge to Turnabout, cough cough))

This chapter was written for reviewer Apollo Justice. I hope that you enjoy it

Disclaimer: If I owned Ace Attorney, I would have been tortured by fans for the last chapter as it probably would be taken as canon.

This is continuing on from just before Apollo goes to the Wright Anything Agency to say goodbye.

Apollo woke up that morning, with mixed feelings of regret and despair. He put all his effort into getting ready, making sure his spikes were extra-spikey. Everything else was done in super-speed. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as he could. Waiting too long would make this harder for him. Double-checking to make sure he had everything he needed, he made his way out of the front door and headed towards the Wright Anything Agency.

He tried not to think of anything as he walked; which, for now, was actually working. His pace kept on increasing, and before long, he was full-on running towards the agency. He didn't notice a flashy red sports car going past him to the same destination.

In less than 5 minutes, Apollo had arrived at the door to the agency. He tried the door, finding it unlocked, and stumbled through, completely puffed. Two very surprised faces turned to look at him in concern.

"I'm alright." Apollo wheezed out, holding a hand up in a 'stop' sign.

"…" The two people just stared at him, obviously not believing him. Apollo quickly made his way over to the couch, where he '_elegantly' _collapsed. He would let his eyes rest for a while.

Apollo was very fit. He rode his bike almost everywhere, he just despised running. Running seemed to despise him too. Phoenix had heard from Apollo of his many disasters during cross country, but he had never truly believed it until now. He excused himself from the company of his old friend, and went to grab a glass of water for Apollo when he woke up.

Apollo awoke from his little rest to see Miles Edgeworth talking with Mr Wright at the dining room table. Their whispering ceased as soon as they realised he was awake again, which was almost as soon as he opened his eyes. Mr Wright was right by his side, asking if he was alright before Apollo could even blink.

"I…."

Seeming to sense that Apollo needed some time to gather himself, Miles Edgeworth grabbed Phoenix's arm.

"Wright. Give him some space. He only just woke up." Edgeworth spoke calmly and with authority. Even Mr Wright seemed to give in to his commands, despite being worried about Apollo.

The odd pair moved back to their place at the dining room table, shooting worried glances at Apollo from time to time. Mr Wright's more noticeable than Edgeworth's, of course. After an unknown amount of time, no-one had bothered keeping track; Apollo finally felt he was able to attempt getting up. Like a truck suddenly slamming into a concrete wall, everything that had happened came rushing into his mind. He let out a small yelp and tried to bury himself in the couch. Alarmed, Edgeworth and Phoenix leapt up and raced to see what had happened to the attorney.

"Apollo!" Phoenix's concerned voice fell on deaf ears. Apollo did decided to turn around on his own, however.

"Mr Wright."

"…" Edgeworth and Phoenix were shocked with Apollo's serious tone. Something was critically wrong. They stood frozen, unsure what to do.

"Mr Edgeworth." Apollo turned to glance at Edgeworth also.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go somewhere. Is Trucy around? I would like to say goodbye before I leave." His tone was dead serious, and had an underlying coldness to it that scared both Phoenix and Edgeworth, but for different reasons. Phoenix felt like something terrible was about to happen, that was out of his control. For Edgeworth, it reminded him of a particular time in his past, when the voice in side of him spoke in the same way. And it terrified him.

"No, she had to go to school early today to prepare for a magic show…. Are you alright, Apollo?"

…..

5 Black psyche-locks came into Phoenix's view. The sinking feeling in his heart became a reality in under two seconds. He felt sadness overcome him. _'Apollo…. What happened to you?'_

"I'm fine, Mr Wright." Apollo replied just as coolly and harshly as before.

…..

Miles Edgeworth knew that look, that attitude, and that voice. He knew exactly what Apollo was trying to do. He was distancing himself, trying to make it so that the pain would be less for his loved ones when he leaves. He had almost done the same thing. He knew he had to do something before it was too late. Phoenix wouldn't be able to do anything; he wouldn't be able to tell exactly what was wrong. It was all up to him.

"Mr Justice." The cold room fell into stillness.

"…"

"Mr Edgeworth," Apollo lowered his head, "what do you want?"

The atmosphere was tense, and it was chocking Phoenix. He retreated into his office, knowing that he could do nothing for Apollo. It was in Miles' hands now.

Apollo was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. This wasn't a part of his plan. He wanted to be in and out quickly. The longer he waited, the harder it would be. Across from him, sitting in his office chair, was none other than Miles Edgeworth, someone who he had admired and gotten to become friends with as of late. Apollo wasn't sure why he was here. He refused to give in. Miles would have to be the one to speak first.

"…"

"…"

"….."

Silence reigned in Miles' office for a long time. No-one could interrupt; the door was locked and the only key was in Miles' hand. They were waiting, seeing who would dare break the silence first.

"…. Apollo." At the sudden uttering of his name, Apollo jolted like he had been electrocuted and looked up.

"Yes, Mr Edgeworth." Miles cringed at the use of his name. Apollo was going back to formalities, and it was hurting inside. Apollo was one of the few people he let in fully; even Phoenix wasn't as close to Miles as Apollo was.

"Please, it's Miles."

"…"

Too quick for Apollo to protest, Miles had crossed the room and pulled Apollo into a hug. Not those 'bro hugs', or even a 'friendly hug', but a comforting hug, that was a completely platonic hug, one that made Apollo feel safe and loved, no matter how much he tried to struggle against it.

"Apollo…. You can't so this on your own. You don't have to tell me anything, but don't shut everyone out and do something stupid. I am here if you need."

Apollo and Miles stayed like that for a while, Apollo wrapped up in a hug from Miles. Neither really minded; not that they would ever admit that if confronted about it later. Apollo had gradually hugged Miles back, but was still yet to say a word. Miles stayed right beside him, lending his comfort and support, something which he had craved during his own previous experience.

~Time passes~

A while later, Apollo let go of Miles, slowly making his way over to the couch, looking up to Miles like a lost puppy.

"Miles….. Thank you." Apollo was holding the flood at bay rather well at the moment, but speaking had made it difficult, so he turned away from Miles' gaze.

Miles shuffled awkwardly to sit beside him on the couch.

"You're a… friend, and I wouldn't want to lose you to a demon that I had already faced myself." Miles' voice was clear but hesitant, the strength he had felt when Apollo was most in need had almost completely gone, and he was returning to his normal form of an unsocial turtle.

Apollo smiled a small smile, but at least it was something. He turned his head towards Miles, confident that he could hold back his tears.

"I'm not fine, but I will be, eventually. I think… that it will take a lot of time, and a lot of hope and reassurance… but I will be fine sometime. After all, even stars have to collapse first before they shine bright."

Apollo and Miles just sat chatting while drinking their English Breakfast tea and Apollo finally felt that; maybe, he really might just be fine eventually. As long as he had someone who knew what it was like, who would support and understand him, he felt that just maybe it was worth trying again.

3 months on, Apollo visited Clay's grave alone for the first time in a week. Leading up to today, Apollo wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself together. It was Clay's birthday today, and Apollo had brought him a present. It was a sample of moon rock that Starbuck had brought back for Clay. They had been given permission to place it by Clay's grave.

"Clay…." Apollo ran his hand slowly along the top of the tombstone, then traced the words engraved.

_Clay Terran,_

_Aspiring astronaut and beacon of hope to_

_all who met him. A loving friend and son._

_May he rest in peace._

"I brought you a present, since today's your birthday. It's a piece of moon rock… Mr Starbuck brought it back from space for you. I… also made you a card. I hope you like it, Clay." Apollo placed said moon rock and card on the grave.

"I still miss you. I don't think I will ever fully overcome your death. But I am almost fine now. Sometimes I still wonder if there was anything I could have done to save you. I even wish that I had died in your place. You had so many more people who care about you and who miss you then what I would have. You still have family. I don't. Know-one was as enthusiastic as you at your job, and Mr Starbuck really needed you're there for moral support. I'm afraid I wasn't much of a substitute. If I had died, Athena and Mr Wright still would have been there to defend clients. Apart from you, your father and Miles, I don't think anyone would truly miss me." Apollo heaved a large sigh, almost enough to rival the ones that Starbuck used to do.

"It doesn't matter now. I promise that I will live for you too, Clay. I will always treasure our memories in my heart and never forget. You saved me for a reason, didn't you? It would be a shame to waste my life when you told me to live. Just don't have too much fun without me, Clay. And maybe tell me what it is like, up there in space, if you can. I miss you."

Apollo just stared at Clay's grave preparing himself for what he would say next.

"I don't think that I will be visiting you as often now Clay. I have been getting more clients lately, and I've been making an effort to talk with Miles more often. We are even closer friends now. I will always remember you, and you will always be my best friend and brother…. And, I guess that now I can finally say it." Apollo looked at the grave with a determined fire in his eyes.

"_Goodbye, Clay Terran." _Apollo's voice was a determined whisper, almost as if he still didn't want to believe the words he was saying. He scrunched his eyes shut, before opening them with a renewed vigour, striding away purposefully. He wouldn't let Clay down.

Two eyes silently watched their friend and brother walk away, feeling very relieved and happy indeed.

"_Good luck, Apollo Justice."_

**AN:** Yay! Finally done! Sorry this took ages; it was harder to write than I thought it would be. Feedback would be much appreciated; I would love to know your thoughts.

Questions for the review: which was your favourite ending? Why? Or if you can't choose/both, what did you like/hate about each?


End file.
